Wicked Witch
by As.Wicked.As.They.Come
Summary: Is any person just good or bad? What if a good person does good things with bad results? Is that the same as a bad person doing bad things with bad results? What do you think? This is the story of Feairah Upland, where these questions have the power to make or break her. For good.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new story- This means that reviews are so exceedingly important, no one can even comprehend it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise :)**

**It's almost, sort of based around Wicked! Not really, but I got the idea from listening to one of the songs 'No Good Deed'. **

**Anyway, here is Chapter One!**

It had been a long and hard day of cleaning for the inhabitants of 12 Grimmauld Place. Finally, as the day slowly changed to night, they were allowed to stop and rest.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed a lanky red headed boy. There were numerous bruises covering his skin from some of the dark artefacts hidden in the old house, and the boy was just beginning to notice.

"Awh!" cried another red head in mock sympathy, "Ickly Ronniekins has got a boo-boo!"

"Do you want me to kiss it better for you?" asked a boy identical to the last.

The first twin shook his head rapidly, "No, no, no George! That's Hermione's job!"

"You're right Fred!" conceded the second twin.

A slim girl with bushy brown hair turned around sharply at hearing her name, and her eyes narrowed viciously as she saw the person who had used it. Hermione stalked over to the group of red heads and towered over their sitting forms.

"What was that?" The brunette asked dangerously.

Fred and George had the decency to look guilty and simultaneously, as only twins can do, gulped nervously and moved to stand up. Even then Hermione frightened them, even though she was at least a head shorter than both of them.

"I said," Hermione began once more, clearly unfazed by the twins' height, "What was that?"

Fred shook his head from side to side and dropped to his knees. George followed not seconds later.

"We are so sorry, your Hermioneship. Please do not eat us!"

Hermione sighed in annoyance and walked away from the spectacle the twins were making of themselves.

A few moments later, two tall men walked into the room. Well, one walked and the other seemed to strut as if he owned the place. Which he did, coincidentally.

"Hola, my little work monkeys," exclaimed the man who strutted. His long black hair had a natural curl at the nape of his neck and his stormy grey eyes held a mischievous twinkle, though a sense of pain and loss seemed to almost hide behind it. "How goes the cleaning?"

"Great," replied Harry, whose emerald eyes clearly portrayed his sarcasm, "It's been a right blast!"

Sirius Black laughed loudly and clapped his godson on the back. "That's the spirit!"

"Do you have to be so loud?" asked the second man who had entered the room. His sandy blonde hair was thinning and greying slightly, and what should have been a youthful face was covered in big scars. It was nearing the full moon, and so these scars were even more noticeable. Remus' posture was slumped, as though he had a heavy weight to bear.

"Sorry Moony, feeling a banged up, are we?" Sirius asked.

Remus merely nodded in response and slumped into the nearest empty chair.

"So…" the escapee prisoner began after a few moments of awkward silence, "What shall we do now?"

Fred and George sat up straight and began to jump in their seats.

"Marauder story!" they both exclaimed.

And so the next hour was spent with Sirius relaying various tales of his adventures with his group of friends known as the Marauders.

One thing seemed to escape everyone's notice, though not that of the bushy haired bookworm. Remus had not contributed to any of the stories and, quite frankly, seemed to be deeply sad about something. Or someone.

Eventually, Remus had had enough and slipped out of the drawing room quietly, trying not to gain any unwanted attention.

"Sirius," Hermione interrupted Sirius during one of his tales, "Is something the matter with Professor Lupin?"

Sirius' grin slowly slipped off of his pale face, and he spun around to see that Remus had cleared the room, just as Sirius had known he would. He sighed deeply and faced a curious Hermione once more.

"If I tell you this, you have to promise me you will not say anything to Remus. Promise me."

Each teenager nodded their head in a silent promise and subconsciously leaned forward to hear what Sirius had to say.

"A long time ago, Remus had a girlfriend." Everyone let go of the breaths they had been holding, and let their shoulders sag in disappointment.

"Well," Ginny said with a sarcastic eye-roll, "That just clears everything up!"

Sirius silently glared at her, and then resumed in his story-telling. "A secret girlfriend."

"What do you mean a 'secret girlfriend'? Secret to whom?" Hermione questioned.

"Us," Sirius replied and then clarified, "His friends."

"But why?" Harry asked.

Sirius chuckled drily and without humour, "He knew we wouldn't approve or accept it. And would quite possibly make their relationship a little difficult." Sirius looked up at their confused faces and went on to say, "She was a Slytherin."

"So many questions," began Fred, "but number one has to be; so?"

Sirius, growing tired with the interruptions, moved from his spot and went to the old, wooden desk in the corner of the room. The eyes of the teenagers followed him and watched as he rooted around the desk for something.

Eventually, he returned with an old Daily Prophet article. He placed it gently on the table in the centre and everyone craned their necks to see what the article was about.

The headline read:

**Wicked Witch Dead At Last**

What was this about? They all wondered this mentally and felt confused as to what this had to do with anything. And then it clicked. Remus had been in love with this 'Wicked Witch'.

"She wasn't evil," Sirius whispered, more to himself than to anyone else.

"How did she die?" Hermione asked gently, a concerned voice sending comfort to Sirius.

"I don't know. No one does. But the one thing I do know, it killed him."

"Well," Ginny began cautiously, "What was her name?"

Sirius sighed sadly and sank into the small sofa chair he was sitting on. "Feairah. Feairah Upland."

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know. If you like it, you know what to do :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep the reviews coming and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise!**

"Feairah Upland?" asked Ron. Suddenly a look of recognition came across his face. "Hey, I've heard about her! Wasn't she the one who-

"Oh for goodness sake Ronald!" Hermione cried frustrated, throwing an old and dusty pillow at his head. "We just heard who she was! Honestly, don't you ever listen?"

"Well, sorrrryyyy," Ron drawled sarcastically, sneering in Hermione's direction. It was a rather comical sight for the other inhabitants of the room considering Ron's hair was messed up from the pillow, not to mention the reddish tint his ears had taken on in his embarrassment.

Sirius raised his voice before Ron had time to continue, "Now, now children. Let's save it for the honeymoon, shall we?"

Hermione sunk back into her chair, while Ron merely tried to straighten out his hair with his hands.

"So yes, most of you have heard of Feairah, apart from Harry." Everyone nodded in agreement, and Harry continued to look confused.

Ginny turned to Harry and quietly explained that Feairah had been all over the papers. Apparently she had been Voldemort's right-hand woman, which made a dark look cross Harry's face.

"Remus was in love with a Death Eater?" cried Harry indignantly. Harry had risen from his seat on one of the numerous sofa's and was now the only one standing, making his look rather intimidating in his anger. That is, to all except his godfather.

"Calm down, cub," Sirius told him calmly. "No one knows the whole story, but I know she wasn't always like that. Didn't like the girl much at first, but she was pretty decent once we had taken the time to get to know her."

"Upland, Upland…" Hermione muttered to herself, her gaze fixated on the mouldy carpet, trying desperately to remember where she had heard that name before. "Where have I heard that- OH!"

Hermione raced from the room and up the stairs at an astonishing speed, leaving the other inhabitants of the room in a state of confusion. That was except for Ron and Harry, who after five years, were used to Hermione's antics by that point.

"Anyway," Sirius continued, clapping his hands together to break the moment of confusion, "Apparently Remus and herself had met in a Potion's lesson in sixth year and she made an… impression on him."

"How do you mean impr-"

Harry was cut off as Hermione raced back into the room at the same speed she had left, although she was now carrying a rather old and large book. She dropped the heavy book on the small table in the centre of the room, causing clouds of dust to rise from it. Hermione coughed quietly and proceeded to flip the pages at an immense speed.

"Upland, Upland…" she continued to murmur to herself, "Upland, Upland- AHA!"

Everyone moved from their seats to see what the frizzy haired brunette was pointing at. Sure enough, there was a picture of a young girl, who looked to be around sixteen or seventeen years of age, wearing a Slytherin uniform. She had long dark hair, light eyes and a slim build. The photograph appeared to be a class photo, and each person could immediately tell she was different from other Slytherins. For one, she was actually smiling.

"Gor, she ain't bad looking, is she?" Ron gushed to the nearest person, who just happened to be his sister Ginny. Ginny scoffed disgusted and moved to stand next to Harry, not that she was complaining.

"Yep, that's Feairah," Sirius confirmed with a nod of his head, and bent closer to the book to read the small caption underneath the book. He read it aloud, "Slug Club, 1977. From left to right: Lucius Malfoy, Daniel McLaggen, Feairah Upland, Remus Lupin…"

Upon closer look, the others could see that standing next to her was indeed Remus, although he was clearly much more youthful and at ease. His hair was a golden, sandy colour and his face was free from all of its scars and lines.

"He was so much happier," Sirius sighed sadly. "What is the book anyway?"

Hermione closed the book so that everyone could see the title- _Families of the Old_.

"Families of the old what?" asked George. Fred nodded in agreement, also wanting to know the answer.

"The Old Religion. Old Magic, basically," Hermione explained, flipping her hair over her shoulder and returning to the book.

Fred and George shared a confused look and then shrugged simultaneously. They would find out later.

Ginny, on the other hand, wanted to know. "What do you mean, Hermione? Old Magic?"

Hermione sighed, but before she could begin to explain, Sirius did it for her. "True magic, basically untampered. As wizards, we need to use wands to use magic really, strong magic anyway. Old magic basically allowed a wizard to control it with their minds alone, with no need for wands. Which was what Feairah could do."

"But doesn't that mean…" Ron began, and he was cut off by Sirius.

"That she was more powerful than even Dumbledore? Yep. Not that she ever used her magic. Same can't be said for her sister, though. Vicious that girl was. Anyway, yes she was powerful but she never showed it."

"You know," Hermione began, "I keep forgetting we are talking about a known Death Eater. She doesn't seem bad at all."

"She wasn't," Sirius agreed. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "I don't know what happened."

"I wonder what she was like, what she thought," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Now that I would like to know," Sirius replied.

Nineteen years previously, Feairah Upland entered the Potions lab and after realising she was late, was forced to sit next to some blonde Gryffindor. _Great, _she thought sarcastically, _This isn't going to end well._

She didn't know how right she was.


End file.
